


The Reptile in the Closet

by Polterglitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astral Projection, Bad Poetry, Conspiracy Theories, Demons, Fantasy, Imaginary Friends, Inspired by Dreams, Magical boat, Other, Queen Elizabeth - Freeform, Rhyming, Shapeshifting, Time Travel, reptilians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polterglitch/pseuds/Polterglitch
Summary: WIP, thought I'd have a bash at something different and try a fairytale story.A tale about a young girl who makes friends with a rat who has lost his shoes. They take an interdimensional journey to defeat the evil reptilian Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. A Royal Reptilian

The moon and stars were bright and I was tucked up in bed, where else would a young girl be this late at night?  
But then a strange noise woke me up with a fright  
There was something hiding inside my closet   
Oh no - what kind of monstrosity was it?   
Two glowing snake eyes stared out at me  
And a hideous reptile hissed menacingly,   
"One does enjoy the taste of live human children, a delicacy for a royal reptilian like me."   
There in my closet, in her true form, the evil Reptilian Queen!  
All I could do was let out a scream  
And with a puff of smoke she was gone  
Was it all just a dream gone wrong?


	2. Ratman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ratty visitor seeks me out

The next night was a quarter moon,  
So I was on red alert for strange things in my room   
No sign of the reptile but on the end of my bed at 3.33  
A 7 foot rat appeared before me!  
He wore a top hat and a bright coloured suit  
With a crooked grin that was weirdly cute.   
It must be a dream, was the first thing I think  
So I had to check, “Are you for real?”  
He answered me with a mischievous wink,   
“Come closer and touch if you wanna feel.”  
“But why are you here?” I dare to ask.   
He replied, “I need human help with a task.   
Evil reptilians have taken over my home.   
They took my best shoes on permanent loan!   
How can I flit through dimensions and timelines barefoot?  
Can you imagine how silly I'd look?   
I'd hang those thieves on the sharpest of meat hooks!  
I need my magical shoes, they were the worst thing I could possibly lose!   
Those royal reptilians are rotten and bad.”  
I offer my help, no questions asked, I didn't want my new friend to be sad.  
He asked if I knew the art of astral projection   
I tell him, “You overestimate my level of ascension!”  
“No problem,” he said. “Just hang on to my tail, I'll take you to a magical boat we can sail.”   
I took his rodent tail in my grip, excited to embark on our glorious l trip.


	3. Into the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratman reveals a secret passage to another dimension

Into the closet we dove,  
And behind my clothes a secret passage unfolds.  
In this mystical place, the sky was bright pink!  
Our boat sat on clouds so there was no way it could sink.  
I ask – how does it float whilst not on sea?  
He replied, “Have you not heard of anti gravity?  
We'll fly through clouds to the reptilian castle   
As long as there's no time warps, it shouldn't be hassle.  
I do like to time travel in my spare time  
Leaving my mark to show you a sign  
If I had my gun, we could have loads of fun but sadly I lost it in 1901.   
I'll have to use my bare hands on those shapeshifting lizards  
I'll rip them apart and decorate the walls with their innards.”


	4. Talking Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratman enlists the trees for help

On our magical boat we drifted through clouds  
And lots of weird and wonderful things we found!   
Steered by breeze,  
We found ourselves amongst talking trees  
With a sparkling magical dust on their leaves  
Ratman explained the goal of our journey:  
“Those royal reptiles are gonna check out early!”  
The talking trees rushed to assist,  
They agreed those reptilians wouldn't be missed  
“The dust on our leaves will give you magical powers  
But take too much and you'll start sprouting flowers!”  
On sniffing the glorious dust,  
Ratman's eyes twinked with blood lust


End file.
